


Black Hat's Past Lovers: Present Time

by Lotrepiphany



Series: Black Hat's Past Lovers [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotrepiphany/pseuds/Lotrepiphany
Summary: A queen from a far away planet comes to discuss past affairs with Black Hat.





	1. The Queen's Arrival

The Queen sat at the command, looking over the interior of her ship. Her gaze shifted from person to person, watching them work at their stations. She finally paused, staring out the front window of the ship.

She saw a blue and green planet, mostly covered in water. The coordinates were here; she had found the planet she needed.

She’s used services from this planet before. This planet was good for entertainment… but not much else.

The planet was called Earth.

The ship entered the atmosphere, locked onto a specific coordinates as they descended to the surface.

They landed in a town called Hatsville. The Queen poked her head out of the ship to look around, and it didn’t take long before she found the mansion.  

It sat atop a hill, surrounded by the rest of the city. It was in the shape of a large top hat.

She chuckled to herself. Of course he’d do that.

She exited the ship, accompanied by two armed royal guards. They all marched up to the mansion, keeping their eyes forward and bodies straight. Her royal dress flowed behind her, and a servant followed sheepishly behind, carrying it off the ground.

The four arrived at the front gate. They knew there was a security system installed, and they didn’t dare set it off. The Queen knew enough about the owner of the mansion to know that this would be deadly.

She pressed a button by the gate; the doorbell.

The front doors opened after a pause, and a man with a bag covering his face walked towards her.

“Who are you and what are you doing here? Nobody is scheduled to meet with the boss today, go away.”

The Queen stared at him. “I wish to speak with Black Hat. This is an important matter and must be attended to now.”

The Bag Man let out a snort. “You’re not special. Wait your turn like everyone else.” He turned to leave.

“Tell him Hazel is here, and that she wishes to see him.”

“Fine. But he won’t see you until your appointment.” The Bag Man spat, turning around snobbishly and entering the home.

A few minutes passed, and she waited. She knew he’d want to see her immediately, and stood patiently.

The doors flew open and the Bag Man came rushing out. He seemed to be in distress. “Come in! Come in now! He wants to see you! FORGIVE ME FOR BEING RUDE, COME IN PLEASE!”

He seemed to be in rougher condition than before. The bag was torn and so was his coat, and he stumbled a bit as he walked. It seemed like he was out of breath as well.

He opened the gate and led her in, seeming to be in a hurry. The Queen assumed he had been punished for his attitude towards her, and she was amused by the thought.

They reached a large, decorated door, and Flug stood back.

She waved off her guards and servant, and they obeyed. With a snap of her claws, her dress shifted into another form of clothing; a black turtleneck with black pants. Her belt had a loop of chain attached to it, giving her look a more intimidating appearance.

She knocked on the door, and it opened immediately. Stepping in, she noticed the room was dark.

Then she noticed him.

He looked MUCH different than he used to, but he still had the same intimidating presence.

He was looking down at his desk, seeming not to notice her entrance.

“Hazel. Hazel, how are you alive?”

He looked directly at her, “Prove yourself. Prove its you.”

Hazel predicted his suspicion and smirked. “During our first intercourse you got too excited fell off the top of the ship.” She let out an amused snort, “ You screamed for hours afterward because you got dirty.”

Black Hat shifted uncomfortably. “Ah, yes, it’s… it’s you. Hello, Hazel.”

Hazel giggled, a sound Black Hat hadn’t heard in thousands of years. He wished he had a heart to enjoy it.

“How are you here? Shouldn’t you be dead?” Black Hat asked, confusion mixed into his voice.

“I found immortality on a planet in the Blue galaxy, orbiting the sun Insanilis. The waters there grant immortality to those who drink it. I only stayed a day and drank once. Then I found eternal youth a few planets over, on Youtete.”

Black hat paused, thinking out his words. “How did you find me?”

“You are widely known. I heard of you from the past leaders of planets you’ve taken. I recognize a few attributes of your form and knew it was you.”

Black Hat nodded. That was reasonable. But he was still confused. “Why did you come here?”

“I wanted to see you. I wanted to know how your story has changed and see who you’ve become.”

Black Hat stood, not quite believing the answer, but took it for the time being. “Let me look at you.”

Hazel agreed and stood back.

She had acquired several scars over the years, and one of her horns was halved. She was still thin, yet muscular, and her form had a more regal aura.

“Tell me, first, who you’ve become. Then I’ll tell you me. I’ll need truth, for now, because I have something important to tell you. Something out of character.”

Hazel nodded. “I’ll keep my out of character short.”

“I’ve become queen of Sahterra. The Sahterrians are happy, at least from what I hear. I have brought wealth to some of the poor, but am unable to provide for everyone. More creatures live there now, it has become a mixed planet. It is still near uninhabitable, but people stay nonetheless. Sahterra is still home to my people, no matter what.”

Black Hat nodded. He wished to be proud of her, he wished to embrace her. The void in his chest ached, and he knew it was sadness.

If only he could feel it.

“I’m sure you are a fine queen. Do you still do assassin work?” Black Hat asked, stalling for time. He didn’t exactly want to tell her that he didn’t care about her anymore.

“Yes, occasionally. What about you? What is important?”

Black Hat fidgeted before letting out a sigh, sitting in his seat once again. “I loved you, those hundred thousand years ago. I really did. But I don’t care about you now. I am glad to see you again, but I just don’t care.

After you disappeared, I waited and searched for you. I couldn’t find you and gave up after 30 years. I assumed you were dead. Then I partnered another eldritch some thousand years later. We didn’t get along. I partnered a human long after them, but he died in an asylum.

Before he died, he and I were in a polyamorous relationship with a beast from hell. They purposefully had the human killed, and they abused me. Then they stole my heart.

I feel nothing. I can’t feel anything anymore. I want to be happy you’re here, I want to have missed you, but I am empty. I wish I could apologize and mean it.”

Hazel nodded. “I see.”

She stayed quiet for a moment, feeling foolish for coming all this way for nothing.

Black Hat was quiet as well.

Hazel looked at the door, not knowing what to do.

“Um-Black Hat. I…”

“You may still call me Umbra, if you wish.”

“Umbra. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable with my return. I can go back to my planet and never return, if you wish.”

“No, I want to see you more. I want to be happy to see you. You are under no obligation to leave.”

Hazel let out a nervous giggle, she felt awkward and out of place. She looked at Black Hat and saw a pained look on his face.

She wanted to help, but knew it was best to leave.

“My ship is near the east side of the town. If you need me, I will be there.”

Then she left.  


	2. Black Hat's Past Lovers: The Queen's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel has an idea on how to solve one of Black Hat's problems, and succeeds.

Hazel sat in her ship, thinking. She has had an idea for a few weeks, but was nervous to suggest it. She knew Umbra well, and she knew he was very prideful. He may reject her suggestion without a thought. But she decided to try anyway.

She made her way to the mansion and climbed into the office window.

“Hello, Umbra.”

He glanced at her, then went back to his work, ignoring the fact that she just climbed through his locked window on the top story of the mansion.

“What is the name of the man with the bag?” Hazel asks.

“Dr. Flug Slys.”

“His name is now Eclipse. Are you close to him?”

“In a way.”

“Do you trust him?”

“Yes.”

“I… may have a solution to…  a problem of yours. Please, listen to me fully. I do not wish to be interrupted.”

Black Hat nodded, leaning his elbows on his desk and his chin on his hands. What could possibly be so important that she breaks into his office and immediately starts going on about? This better be good.

“While being a commander, for all those years, I have come across spells, unknown arts, and long lost religious practices. There… is actually a way to get you a new heart. But Eclipse will have to be the one to give it to you.”

Black Hat blinks a few times. A new heart? How? And why is she coming to him about this now?

Millions of questions swarmed through his head, but he picked just one to ask.

“Why him?”

“It has to be installed by a person you learned to trust during your heartlessness. I have never made one before, but I am confident in my abilities to make it.”

Black Hat stares at her. He doesn’t believe her. If there was a way, he would have known.

“You are spreading lies and false hope. I will allow you to try, but I do not believe in you.”

Hazel nodded. “So be it. Where would I find Eclipse?”

“Laboratory. Out the hall and to the right.”

Hazel nodded and turned to leave.

“Hazel. I have one last question.” Black Hat says.

“Of course you do.”

“Did you lie to me the other day?” he was still suspicious as to why she came back after all these years. He didn’t believe her answer.

Hazel looks at him blankly. “I told you what you needed to know.”

Then she left.

She found the lab and explained everything. Flug was reluctant to help her. Why should he? He didn’t know anything about her, and Black Hat had never even mentioned her before she showed up out of nowhere.

It took days of convincing, but soon Flug was finally, though reluctantly, on board.

“Eclipse. I need that… that tool. Over there.” she says, motioning to it. She needed it to build a charger for the heart.

“It’s called a wrench. AND MY NAME IS NOT ECLIPSE! IT’S DR. FLUG!” He yelled, agitated by the name.

She stared at him blankly. “You ever fucked?”

“WHAT?

“I said, have you ever fucked?”

“I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! Why would you ask me that!?”

“ Maybe getting your ass fucked for once will loosen you up.”

Flug recoiled in disgust. “You’re disgusting. I don’t like you.”

Hazel snickered. “Cool, you want an award for that?”

Flug groaned and passed her the wrench. “How the fuck is she a queen…” He mumbles to himself.

Hazel just chuckles. She knows she can get him eating out of her claws within a week. She managed it with Umbra, how hard could it be with Eclipse?

They worked on building a heart for weeks. Black Hat gave Flug a few months off to work on it, due to some puppy-dog eyes from Hazel, so they weren’t rushed.

Flug was very thankful for the months off, he almost kissed her in joy.

Her first encounter with Dementia came near the end of the first week.

Flug had told her about Hazel, and she was very eager to meet.

“Hi Hazel! What’s MY name?” Dementia asked, hoping to get something cool.

Hazel looks her over. “Hmmm… Eris. Named after the Greek goddess of discord.”

Eris jumps around in joy. “Eris! That’s so cool! I love it!” She exclaims, running and hugging Hazel. Eris giggles and pulls her along, hoping to pull some pranks on Eclipse in the lab on his break.

They spend the day together, when Hazel is available. They grew to be friends quickly, even when Eris knew of Hazel and Umbra’s history.

5.0.5 loved her immediately. She gave him the name Candy, and he loved it.

It took time, but Flug too grew fond of her, but he was still wary.

Soon, after a few months, the heart was built. It was strong and pulsing with power.

They went to Black Hat’s office and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, it opened.

They walked in with a large glass case. It charged the heart as it sat, for it lost power outside of a body. The case was full of redish pink smoke, being expelled from the heart. Black Hat looked at it, surprised that they actually built it. It had a strong glow, illuminating the room.

All they needed to do was to see if it works.

Flug takes the glass case and walks to the desk. Black Hat stands and walks in front of it, standing before Flug. Hazel and the rest stood in the background, the air thick with anticipation.

“I have to be the one to give it to you, beca-” Flug starts.

“Yes, yes, because I grew to trust you in my condition without a heart, blah, blah, blah, GET ON WITH IT!”

Flug jumps. “Y-yes, yes sir!”

Flug opens the case. Using tongs, he pulls it out. Smoke billows out of the case falling from the heart, covering the floor quickly. A thick pink ribbon phased out of the heart, swirling around Flug’s arm before shooting into his chest, causing him to shriek in surprise. A heart shaped glow illuminate from the inside of his body where the ribbon was attached, though it was not nearly as bright as the heart itself.

“Oh my, that is… an odd feeling.” He gulps, sweating profusely. He takes a deep breath to recompose himself before continuing. Flug looks at Black Hat, terrified. He wondered how this would change things and who his boss would become.

He hesitated. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to do this.

“Flug, what is taking so long? Give me the heart!” Black Hat yelled. He was getting tense.

Flug yelped and shoved it forward. The heart hit his chest.

It didn’t go in.

Silence.

They stared at it. Why didn’t it go in? Was it defective?

Silence continued to fill the room, nobody dared to move.

Nobody except Hazel. She groaned and walked forward, irritated.

“You dumbasses. Umbra, calm down. It will not accept you if you are tense. Eclipse, don’t be so violent with it. Be more careful, you could have damaged it! And that would hurt you too, since it already linked to you. Now, try again, and do it RIGHT this time.”

She stood back, crossing her arms and glaring.

Black Hat watched her and laughed. Her dismay was amusing.

Flug tried again while Black Hat was distracted, and slowly moved it forward. It slipped through his form slightly, the glow of the heart fading as it was enveloped with the darkness inside Black Hat. For a moment Flug was afraid it would kill the heart.

Black Hat halted and looked down. He saw the heart going into his chest and stared.

Black tentacles burst from Black Hat’s chest curled around the heart, slowly pulling it in. Black Hat stood there, an odd look on his face. He seemed to not know how to react to the feeling.

The heart suddenly beamed with light, blinding everyone in the room. Starting from the heart, the ribbon began to rot, turning black and bubbling over with cold, black slime, the large bubbles pulsating and jerking as slime spewed and splattered across the floor. The rot climbed its way to Flug quickly, and the heart glow inside his chest mimicked the appearance of a heart shattering. The whole ribbon burst into dust soon after. This all only lasted for a few seconds, though, as at the same time the tentacles from Black Hat’s chest had surrounded the heart, choking its light. It was pulled in and a fizzing sound could be heard.

Everyone held their breath. Black Hat stood there… emotionless.

He looked from person to person, his face blank.

Blinking a few times, he let out a hum.

Flug took a few steps back. “H-how do you feel?” he asked. But his question was left unanswered. He himself felt a little woozy.

“Can you feel?” asked Dementia. “Do you love me?” she tried, striking a smug pose.

But he only stayed silent.

His gaze fell to Hazel. He looked her over, studying her.

Black Hat smiled.

“You are still as beautiful as you were when we first met.”

Flug let out a squeal of shock and fainted, a loud thud as he hit the floor. Dementia screamed, running and clawing at the walls. 5.0.5 stepped forward, hoping for a hug, but Black Hat pushed him away. Hazel watched this and laughed.

Black Hat smiled wider. This felt good. THIS FELT SO GOOD. Oh, how he missed this. He missed her laugh, he missed her smile, he missed her smell, he missed her attitude, he missed HER.

He could FEEL again. And he felt happy.

Hazel stepped forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “How did it feel? Getting the heart?”

Black Hat paused, holding her waist. “At first I felt nothing, but that was quick. An odd warmth stabbed my chest, it felt like needles, but… good. They multiplied quickly, and my body seemed to want more of it. Tentacles came out to help pull it in. The heart hurt but… it was warm. I don’t know, it was just very warm and strong.”

“Do you feel ill? That was a strong heart, you know. I assumed you would need time to adjust.”

Black Hat looked around blankly. “Well, I do feel… strange. I want to cry and laugh, I feel anger and fear, everything is swirling in my head and chest, I don't… I don’t really kno-GAHH!”

Black Hat suddenly jerked away, turning and vomiting black slime onto the floor. It sank through the ground, leaving an acidic hole as it dripped down to the next story. Black Hat took a few steps back.

He was crying.

He panicked. Everything was coming in at once, it was too much. Hundreds of emotions and feelings crashed into him all at once, and he fell to the floor. Every emotion he would have felt over the past hundreds of years had built up and are breaking out of him right now. Hazel ran to help him, but he pushed her away.

He stared at her with anger, and snarled. Then he cried. Then he laughed. Then he clawed at the ground in pain, choking on air.

Hazel tried to help again, but he pushed her away and ran. His body was glitching and thrashing, his form becoming unstable.

Flug woke up and looked around. “Wh- what happened? Did it work? Where is Jefecito?”

Hazel helped him up. “Yes, it worked. But the heart overpowered him. He is having a bit of a melt down right now, just leave him alone and he will be fine. Probably.”

Flug glared at her. “I KNEW this would happen! I KNEW this was a bad idea! Giving him a heart was a mistake, how in the hell is he going to be a villain if he has FEELINGS?”

Hazel stares at him with a deadpan expression. “He used to have a heart, idiot. He was just as evil before as he is now. And don’t YOU have a heart? YOU have feelings too, dumbass, and you get along just fine.”

Flug glares angrily and goes tense. “I should have never let you in the gate.”

Then he turns and leaves.

Dementia walks up and looks at Hazel. She seems upset. “Hazel, are you okay?”

Hazel smiles at her, “Yes, I am fine. I did not take any of his words to offense.”

Dementia hugs her. “I don’t know what you just said, but I think you did the right thing. Blackie seemed really happy before he ran off. Flug is just being a bootyhole.”

Hazel laughs and hugs her back. “Yeah, he is a real poopy face, huh?”

Dementia smiles. “The poopiest face.”

Hazel laughs more and pulls away. “I am going to find Umbra, and see if he is okay.”

“I’ll find poopy face and try to cheer him up, too.”

Dementia runs off and climbs up and along the walls, searching for Flug.

Hazel walks the mansion, searching for signs of the eldritch.

She finds him outside the mansion, sitting next to the front door. His knees were tucked into his chest and his face was buried into his knees. Soft whimpering could be heard coming from him.

She sits next to him. Slowly she reaches forward, rubbing his back in attempt to comfort him. He glances at her, seeing who was there, before going back to his whimpering.

“Are you okay?” She asks.

“I don’t know. It all came in at once.”

Hazel scoots closer. “That is okay. It is okay to be upset and emotional. Just take a few days off to recover. I am sure you will feel better soon.”

Umbra nods. “Yes, I will be.”

Hazel rubs her arm awkwardly. “By the way, Eclipse went on a rant after he woke up. He is angry at us and himself for giving you the heart. He thinks you will not be evil anymore.”

Black Hat looks at her. “What? I am BLACK HAT!” He poses, “I am just as evil as before. I could kill someone right now if I wanted to!” he proclaims.

Hazel giggled, looking away. She stares at the ground, thinking.

They sat in silence for a moment.  It was peaceful. They listened to the birds and watched the townsfolk move around throughout their day.

Umbra stared at her. He still wanted a true answer to his question.

“Hazel?”

“Hm?”

“Be truthful. Why did you come here?”

Hazel stays quiet.

“Well…” she mumbles, “I saw you and… well…”

She pauses again, shrugging.

“I guess… you never really get over your first love.” 


End file.
